One of the Boys
by watch.your.mouth
Summary: Jimmy and Abby are in junior year of high school, best friends and Abby is sick of being another one of the boys! So, when the oppertunity comes, what will Abby do? First fanfic!Please read and review!


Hey, if you read this, i just thought I'd say thanks for reading because it's my first ever fanfic that I've published, or that Ive ever written really, so yes, I'm a noob! ;P And i will put on some more HI fics, as I certainly liked writing this one, but I need help with ideas and such so, please review, tell me what you think about my writing ( please be honest? ) and if you can help me out with ideas for other Jabby stories, I'd love you forever!  
I also thought i should mention that Yes the story was kind of written along the lines of the Katy Perry song, but it doesnt follow that same story linr, Anyways, Hope you like it, Love Courtney! :)

Abby was about to explode, as she was once again high fived by Jimmy for a rather brilliant dirty joke she had just made during the lunch period at school. She'd realized she was completely and totally in love with him after exactly 5 months and 4 days ago, Kelly Seaver's older brother, Tony, started coming on to, and making rather awkward advances on her. Deep down, she'd always loved Jimmy; she just never had the guts to admit it to herself.

"Nice one, Mills!" Shane laughed, "Hey, how about we all go down to the field for some touch football later!" That would have actually been a really good way to get closer to Jimmy, but Abby was no longer satisfied with the friendship of Jimmy Mance, she was on a mission to be more than just another one of the boys, she wanted his love, the way she loved him.

"I'm in." the rest of the guys said, rather enthusiastically. Then Jimmy did it, he looked at Abby with his baby blue, puppy dog eyes and asked her, "Mills, you coming? It'll be fun!" And her train of thought, plus any thought not surrounding the sparkle in Jimmy's eyes - was gone.

"Sure, someone's got to be checking if you're cheating!" she smiled as everyone else laughed.

"Excellent." Jimmy smiled, with another gut-wrenching high five.

* * *

The football was good today. It was a beautiful day outside, and Abby scored 4 touchdowns. She was also on Jimmy's team, which made her day a bit better, despite not being seen as more than a little sister to him, once again. It was the last and most violent part of the game, that Abby never took part in, which was more of a wrestling match than a football game.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHANE!!" Abby heard Jimmy yell from the ground, before even thinking, she was running across the field to his side, pushing all the guys out of the way, rushing to see what had happened to Jimmy. Her heart skipped a beat as she took off what remained of his blue t-shirt to see a huge cut, from only God knew what, on his chest surrounded by a bunch of bruises and smaller cuts, married up with a big black eye. She shuddered at how anyone could touch his electric, wonderfully, amazing and mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm sorry, Abby," he said weakly, trying to cover up the pain, as her eyes started to involuntarily tear.

"NO, don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." She choked out as she started to help him up. "I'll take you to my house. My parents aren't home, but I'll make sure you're okay. Plus I don't think I trust any of these guys right now to help you." Abby said before she really knew what was coming out of her mouth.

As she helped him walk the 2 miles to her house, she thought about what to do if her father came home. He wasn't supposed to come home till 9 that night, but just in case, Abby was thinking of how to explain this without making it look like she liked him. In case it wasn't bad enough, her dad **had** to be the scariest man on the island- well in the eyes of any teenaged boy around.

Once they got there, Abby took charge, and even surprised herself.

"Come, lay down here." She said, gesturing to the couch in her living room. She had no idea how she was supposed to contain herself with a vulnerable and shirtless Jimmy sitting so close to her room, but then she saw her father's riffle, hanging by the front door, and was suddenly back on track.

"If you don't mind, I should probably sit, it kind of hurts to lie down." He said weakly, trying to be as polite as he could and not put Abby off.

"Oh, whatever's better for you." She said as she got the bandages and a wet cloth. Then, she sat beside him and started cleaning the cuts, gently and softly, being sure to not hurt him. She could have sworn she heard him exhale in…pleasure, at one point, but then remembered to was probably her imagination running of with her again. Even so, seconds later she found herself asking, "Does this make it feel any better?"

"More than you think, believe me, Abbs." He responded, which made her even more surprised.

"I'm glad" she smiled, and before she could suppress it, she softly kissed one of the cuts on his chest. Not even looking up, she felt his smile widen all the more, so she continued to kiss ever single cut on his chest and finished by bandaging them. Once she stopped she looked up at his face and stared into his beautiful gaze. She didn't care that he had a painful looking shiner on his left eye, he was still the best looking guy she had seen. Understanding the look he was giving her as a "don't worry" look, she gently kissed his eye. She had been waiting for a moment like this for so long, and was so gratified that she finally got to do it, but it was Jimmy who made the final 'first move'.

As Abby pulled away from his eye, he gently crashed his lips to hers, causing her to almost scream from the absolutely positively amazing moment this was. They might have been there for moments, hours or maybe even days, but when they finally pulled away tenderly, at that point, Abby lying on top of Jimmy, she both smiled at each other sharing a gaze reserved for lovers with the purest of emotions, everything was perfect.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Abby." He breathed which caused Abby's heart to flutter in absolute bliss. "I can't believe it took me that long." Abby was awestruck. He **did** feel the same way!

"And you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that!" she smiled up at him as she pecked his check softly. This truly was the most blissful Abby had ever felt in her life, and Jimmy had been dreaming about nothing but Abby since kindergarten. The started to talk about everything under the shinning sun and as they sat back up and she continued to nurse him back to health, their worlds felt whole.


End file.
